Truth or Dare!
by Pinkbookworm7
Summary: The characters gather to play a fun game of Truth or Dare!How many wigs does Effie own? What is Foxface's real name? Who in the room does Peeta love, other than Katniss? Find all these out throughout the story! Some in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is my first attempt at humor, and I know there are a lot of these but thanks for giving mine a chance, and I'd love some input and reviews! By the way, sorry this is a little short but if you guys like it I'll make longer chapters!**

Katniss walks over to the door, hearing the doorbell ring. Annie, Finnick, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Rue, Thresh, Johanna, Prim, Haymitch, Gale, Peeta, Foxface, and Effie were all supposed to be coming over, an it would be the first time they could all hang out together without having to worry about who in the room wanted to kill them. She opened the door, letting everyone in. They were all shouting at once about what they should do. "Let's dress up Buttercup!" squeals Prim, earning an eyeroll from every male in the room. "Let's drink," suggests Haymitch, who is already downing a bottle he brought with him. "Let's all be sexy-oh wait, I already am!" yells Cato, dancing around until Clove smacks him. Foxface yells over everyone, which is unusual for her, "How about we all play truth or dare?" Everyone nods, agreeing that it's a good idea. They form a circle and Haymitch puts his now-empty bottle in the middle. "I'll spin first!" says Foxface, who spins the bottle, and it lands on...Cato!

"Dare!" Cato yells, without having to be asked. Foxface smiles that sly smile of hers, clearly thinking of something worthy of Cato. "I dare you to steal Effie's wig and wear it for the rest of the game!" Cato turns a bit red at having to wear Effie's wig (today, hot pink and curly) but braves it and stomps over to Effie, ripping it off of her head, while Effie lets out a disgruntled screech. "Manners, Cato! If you simply would have asked I would have been happy to lend you my backup wig, " she says, pulling out said wig and placing it on her head. "Effie, how many wigs do you have?" Katniss asks. Effie looks thoughtful for a moment, then says, "One for every day I've been alive, so...9,125!" Everyone looks shocked because surely Effie is older than 25. She sees the skeptical looks she's getting and looks indignant. "What? Such an accommplished woman as myself can't be that young?" Everyone looks away, not wanting to face the wrath of Effie by telling her that she, in fact, simply did not look 25.

Cato, finally finished putting Effie's wig on, walks back into the room and sits in the circle, earning glances and suppressed laughs from everyone. "What? It's not that bad, is it?" he asks. No longer able to hold in their giggles, everyone bursts out laughing. "Cato, you look like cotton candy!" Clove says. "Yeah, but I make the sexiest piece of cotton candy ever!" he replies, now dancing around in the wig. "Cato, sit down and spin the bottle already!" Katniss yells. Cato spins the bottle and it lands on...

**A/N:So what did you guys think? Input? Constructive criticism? I know it's probably not very funny, but I tried, and please review to help me improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys!10 reviews? I feel so loved! That's more than I got for a first chapter on aany of my other stories!YAY!Keep reviewing and I'll add more soon, 20 reviews and you'll have more by Friday!**

Cato spins the bottle and it lands on...Katniss!

He grins maniacally, obviously enjoying this and thinking of what he should have her do or say. Katniss, seeing this, just glares at Cato and says, "Dare." If possible, his grin gets even wider but Katniss simply says, "Nothing you have me do will scare or embarrass me." Cato smirks no, taking this as a challenge. After a minute of thinking he says, "I dare you to go slap Clove." Katniss pales a bit at this, and everyone else looks a bit scared too. They all know that nobody crosses Clove, and if they do, they are most likely dead before they hit the floor. Plus they all know that Clove always carries around her favorite knife, a sharp and gleaming one with a curved blade, which she affectionately calls "Stabby". Clove giggles, if you can call it that coming from Clove, and pulls out her knife.

Katniss runs straight at Clove, who ducks to the side, dodging Katniss while taking a swing at her with her knife, which Katniss skillfully dodges. Now Clove charges, angry at missing before. A few of the guys are extremely amused by the fight, especially Finnick, who yells, "Epic chick fight! Sugar cube anyone?" Everyone looks mildly repulsed by the mention of the sugar cubes, except for Annie, but Finnick just shrugs and starts eating them. Clove continues charging then jumps on Katniss, attempting to tackle her, but just hitting Katniss, who pushes her down. Katniss sits on top of Clove, hlding her down, and proceeds to vigorously and repeatedly slap both sides of Clove's face because, hey, when would she ever get to do this again? Clove struggles the entire time, attempting to reach for her knife, which was knocked out of her grasp when Katniss pushed her. Clove continues to strugggle until Katniss suddenly lets out a startled yelp, screaming, "She bit me, she bit me!" This allows Clove to unseat Katniss, and she darts for her knife, intending to stab Katniss. Of all people, Effie is the one to grab the knife before Clove can reach it, and throws it out the window. Effie frowns, "Clove, it is simply not polite to stab your hostess!" As Clove lunges for Effie, Finnick and Haymitch grab her and haul her off to calm her down.

Katniss bandages her finger, which is bleeding. "Well, with that over, " Katniss begins, "I guess I'll spin." Katniss spins the bottle and it landds on...

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Review! I'm always looking for constructive criticism! Who would you guys like to see the bottle land on next? **


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss spins the bottle and it lands on...Finnick!

Katniss grins and begins to think of the perfect dare for him, then after a moment she asks, "Truth or Dare?", fully expecting him to say dare. Finnick looks sheepish as he answers, "Truth...". There are snickers from many people in the room, and Cato taunts, "Dude, really? Are you a girl?" Finnick looks irritated but answers anyway, "We haven't had any truths yet!" Finnick, still irritated at being mocked, sulks until Katniss finally says,"Okay, I thought of one. Why are you obsessed with sugar cubes?" At this question Finnick instantly brightens. "That," he says, popping a sugar cube in his mouth, "is a great story!"

"It all started one day when I ten years old. I was taking a walk along the water, when I saw the local bully, Flinch Newhorn, heading towards me carrying a net full of fish. I tried to turn and avoid him, but he spotted me and strutted over. He says, 'Well, well, well if it isn't Finnick Nohair!' You see, when I was young, I was beginning to go prematurely bald, something I was teased about relentlessly." Clove burst out laughing after this. She could barely catch her breath to say, "You were bald! As a kid! What a loser!" Finnick shot her a glare. "Just let me finish the story! Anyway, I always tried different herbs and remedies, but nothing made the hair grow back. After this encounter with Flinch, I ran home and sat in my room, thinking that I would be ugly for my entire life. As I sat there, our housekeeper, Coral, walked in, to find me rubbing my bald spot forlornly.

'What's wrong honey?' she asked me. 'Oh Coral! I'm going to be a bald loser forever!Please help me, I'm so lame!'" Finnick stops to glare at Cato, who had, of course, interjected once again to make fun of him. "What I _really_ said was, 'I can't figure out a way to make my hair grow back, and I don't want to be bald forever!' 'Well now,' Coral began, 'I just might be able to help you with that. My Daddy went bald early too, and when he started eating sugar cubes, all his hair grew back!' Later that day, I very skeptically tried it myself and to my great surprise it worked!"

"So are you saying that if you didn't eat sugar cubes, you would go bald again?" Johanna asks, a mischevious glint in her eyes. Before Finnick can respond, she lunges for his sugar cubes, shoving all of them in her mouth. "Noooooooo!" Finnick screams, dropping to his knees dramatically. He begins sobbing at the loss of his sugar cubes until Clove yells, "Spin the freakin bottle already!"

Finnick spins the bottle and lands on...


End file.
